


Blood in the Cut

by crimsinsky



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Literati (Gilmore Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: Rory does not forgive Logan for cheating with his sister’s friends. He tries to get her back. Rory needs a night out to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I own nothing. Story inspired by K.Flay song Blood in the Cut.

“I’m an idiot.” Rory flopped down on the sofa chatting with Olivia on the phone.

“Well, he said that we weren’t together so it was fine.”

“Thank you!” She shouted finally someone saw her point that you don’t have sex with all of your sister’s friends just because you had a fight with your girlfriend.

“No we are not getting back together and it bothers me that he called you trying to get you to smooth everything over.”

“Tonight? I don’t know. I’ll let you know. Paris and Doyle went to some…tThing, I wasn’t listening.”

“Thanks, Olivia and if he bothers you again tell him to Fuck off since he’s so good at that.”

“Why yes I do kiss my mother with this mouth, where do you think I learned it from.”

“Ok and if I don’t go have fun.”

Rory snapped the phone shut. She was glad to have the apartment alone so she could read. She was fine being alone.

Alone with her thoughts…

The silence was screaming. She flipped her radio to the only music stations she could get a signal.

Paris kept the apartment drill sergeant tidy so she had nothing to clean.

Her brain couldn’t focus on reading or homework.

After the call from Olivia, all she could do is remember how mad she was and how she hadn’t been until the phone call.

She broke up with Logan during his sister’s wedding reception, well the next day really. He was boozing it up at the bar and she called a cab. Went to the apartment, boxed up her things, shoved what she could into her Prius and got some food.

Paris was similarly commiserating and let her come back with her.

The next afternoon when Logan sobered up came the argument and the official breakup. That was weeks ago.

Since then Logan sent a ridiculous amount of flowers, tried bribing her with coffee like she couldn’t buy her own. Today he had been sitting outside her friend’s apartment telling her how sorry he was. Rory ignored every gesture.

And he hadn’t taken the hint.

Thinking back on her own record Rory had been naïve and stupid to interfere with Dean after he got married. She owned that. It was something she was ashamed of but she didn’t do it out of spite.

She listened to the music trying to calm down because she was so annoyed that now he was bringing in other people to this mess.

_The boy I love's got another girl. He might be fucking her right now._

“You’re right sister, cept I don’t love him. And now I’m talking to the radio.”

_Say something do it soon it’s too quiet in this room. I need noise._

“I’m taking that as a sign.” She redialed Olivia. “Hey, when are you guys going out? I can be ready in thirty pick me up? Great.”

An hour later Rory had scribbled a note for Paris, changed, locked fifty deadbolts, and the girls rode into the city to a club.

  
It was a hole in the wall Indy club that Lane would have loved. People were dancing or drinking. Rory decided to do a bit of both.

The girls did a shot and danced. Little did Rory know she was being watched.

*****

Jess did not want to be there. He liked the music but he’d been dragged to a birthday party for one of Matt’s friends he’d met once.

He was never loquacious but he felt no need to talk to strangers who were already barely coherent.

Jess sat staring at the door hoping he could somehow escape without anyone noticing.

Until she walked in.

It had been month’s since they’d seen each other. He was a moth and she was always the flame.

“Hey, you guys can get back to the hotel alright?” Jess asked tossing some money on the table to smooth over any hurt feelings.

“Got the cabs idling, have fun.”

******

Rory danced with her friends, when guys would inevitably get too close she’d push them away. Focused solely on the beat and forgetting her anger she could relax for the first time in a while.

Jess moved slowly through the crowd mesmerized by Rory.

Olivia saw Jess moving towards them “Hey Rory, don't look but I think you have a fan.”

“What?” Rory blushed.

One of the girls she didn’t know looked too. “He’s a hottie, I mean if you like that tall dark and handsome thing.”

“But I’m here with you guys. I won’t ditch you.”

“Rory I would ditch my grandmother for that guy. Talk to him or we’re no longer friends.” Olivia put her hands on Rory’s shoulders and spun her around.

Rory nearly tripped and fell into Jess’s steadying arms.

“Oh my God Jess.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “How have you been I have so much to tell you.”

“Then let’s talk. Are you here with…?”

“My friends.”

“Great,” the found an empty couple of chairs. “You still at the castle?”

“No, I’m living in this fantastic crap apartment with Paris. It’s near school so that makes up for it.”

Jess smirked “Back at school. Glad to hear it.”

“And you’re looking at the editor of the Yale newspaper.”

“We should celebrate you want a drink Madam Editor?”

“A weak one,” she sighed. “I’m trying to break a few bad habits.”

“Cheers.”

They clinked glasses.

“Oh and your book, I could not stop reading it. I love it so much.” Rory was acting like she had as a teenager talking a mile a minute when she was excited.

Jess looked down at his hands. “You don’t have to but the publisher is having a party in a few weeks if you want to come.”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll have to put you down on the list so is it one or two?”

“One,” Rory said. “Definitely one.”

“He out of town?”

“I wish,” Rory bit out. “We broke up weeks ago and he’s been a pain.”

“How so?”

“Not Mark Walberg Fear pain more total nuisance. Anyway, he’s gone.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Jess raised his glass.

“Me too.”

“So is everything good.”

“Everything is so good right now. Oh, and Mom and I are back to normal.”

“Lorelai normal?”

“Well, our askew level we consider to be normal.”

They caught up some more. When the conversation died down Jess grudgingly said “I guess your friends will want you back.”

“No, they’re fine. Unless you’re bored with me.”

“Never.” Jess’s eyes seemed to burrow into her.

She waved it off. “But I came out tonight because it was too quiet at home and I want to dance.” Without asking or waiting he grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

A few songs later the song she was listening to earlier drummed through the speakers. The beat was hypnotic.

_Guess I’m contagious it’d be safest if you ran_

_Fuck that’s what they all just end up doing in the end_

The dance floor was full and Jess pressed Rory against him.

 _I need noise_  
_I need the buzz of the saw_  
_Need the crack of the whip_  
_Need some blood in the cut._

Rory was dizzy. Not from the drinks, she’d developed a much higher tolerance dating Logan.

It was Jess.

He always made her feel a bit drunk.

_All I do is pretend to be ok so my friends_

_Can’t see my heart in the blender_

That sums up me and Logan she thought. She’d pretend to like what he pushed her into and wouldn’t tell anyone. That’s over.

Rory grabbed Jess and danced as close as she could to him. Tonight she felt bold running her hands over his chest. She noted how much more muscular he was now.

There was something about him now. Something steady that hadn’t been there for you.

She put her lips next to his ear. “I want to go?”

“Keep in touch.” He said bitterly.

“With you stupid.”

Jess pulled back looking into Rory’s eyes. She was teasing him slightly, he kissed her.

Rory pushed him away after a moment “Stop I can’t catch my breath.”

“You’re not supposed to.”

“Let me say goodbye to my friends.”

Jess watched her struggle through the crowd to the group and then back.

To him.

*******

They made it to Jess’s hotel room in record time.

They stumbled through the door tearing at each other’s clothes.

Rory’s skin burned wherever Jess’s hands landed.

They were all over each other but not close enough.

 _God, he’s like kissing fire_. Rory thought.

The last one she had.

She stumbled back falling on the bed bringing Jess down on top of her.

It was hard and fast. Neither cared too intoxicated with each other.

Rory dug her nails into Jess’s shoulders as he drove into her.

Her entire body felt like she would burst into flames.

She cried out as she came. Jess followed shortly after.

They both collapsed into the mattress.

“Now I can’t catch my breath,” Jess said.

Rory laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. She looked around the room. There was a sock here a pair of pants there a shirt hanging off the lampshade.

“Did we break anything?” She giggled.

“I don’t care,” Jess replied which only made Rory giggle more.

“Can’t remember the last time I did that.”

“What have crazy hot hotel sex?” Jess asked still breathless.

“No. Well, I’ve never done that but I meant laugh.” Rory blushed. “It’s been a long time.”

She slipped from the bed and took the shirt off the lamp.

“Leaving?”

“Not unless you want me to.” She slid her skirt up her legs and went to the door. Twisting the handle it opened. “Thought so. You didn’t lock the door.”

She locked it and turned off the light. Jess grabbed her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck.

“So not sick of me?” Rory teased.

“Never.”

He didn’t let her go but carried her back to the bed he laid her down carefully and kissed her tenderly. Jess took her clothes off of her and crawled over her.

Jess kissed his way down her jaw and neck. He whispered I love you and Rory’s heart melted.

She knew it was Jess. It had always been Jess. “I love you too,” She said.

He nibbled on her neck and shoulder causing Rory’s back to arch at the sensation. She pushed him off of her and lay across him. They kissed for long moments.

Rory hadn’t had a chance to appreciate the view before. Jess had lost the gauntness he’d had so long ago and now was perfect. Slim and strong. It wasn’t fair to call him pretty but the perfection of him was beautiful.

Jess’s hands roamed her back slowly possessing her.

When it became too much Rory sat up and slowly settled herself over him. The pain of wanting him eased as Jess entered her.

Rory’s knee’s pressed into the mattress as she rocked slowly.

Jess let his hands caress her hips and stomach up to her breasts.

He looked at the beauty she had become. No longer awkward of her height she was woman version of the girl he loved.

Not content to be so far from her he sat up pulling her to his chest. Rory wrapped her arms around him and held onto him like she’d lose him.

Barely moving they both held the other.

Jess kissed her deeply.

There was no rush neither was going anywhere.

There was a lot of hurt in their history and they loved the pain out of one another.

Slowly the heat built between them until they both fell apart.

Afraid to let go of the other they lay back and fell asleep entwined in each other.

****

The phone rang loudly.

Very loudly.

Rory near growled at the phone. “I’m sorry I forgot to turn it off.”

“We were kind of preoccupied,” Jess mumbled through closed eyes.

“It’s seven thirty.” She complained as if that would make it stop ringing. Rory stumbled to her purse and dug through to find the blaring sound and silenced it.

“Important?” Jess asked.

“No.” She rolled her eyes at the screen. “Logan.”

Jess sat up and watched her toss the phone on the table. “When did you break up?

Rory crawled back into bed and snuggled back into Jess’s side. “Three no five weeks ago.”

The phone buzzed again. Rory whined. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

Jess sighed, “How much do you want to be rid of him?”

“So badly,” Rory whined in equal parts exhaustion and annoyance.

“Give me your phone.”

“What are you going to do?” Smiling as she handed him her cell.

Jess gave her a patented innocent yet antagonistic smile. “Hello.” He answered a little too cheery.

“No this is Rory’s phone. She’s in bed right now.” Rory covered her mouth stifling a laugh.

“This is her boyfriend. Who’s this?”

“Jess come back to bed.” With as close as they were she was sure Logan heard.

“Hello.” He snapped the phone shut. “Seems he hung up. Oh well.”

“My boyfriend huh?”

“Well, you did come on to me pretty hard last night.” Jess laid back on the pillow

“I did not, you came on to me.”

“How about we go back to sleep, in at least three hours I buy you coffee, and we say whatever you want.”

“You’ve learned.” She kissed him and lay on his chest the drum of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Jess eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face and Rory wrapped in his arms.

Logan never called back.


End file.
